


As the Wind Blows

by Listenerofshadows



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not Happyish Ending, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, physical abuse mention, sympathetic!deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: There’s been something off with Deceit lately. Virgil has a discussion with Logan about it.





	As the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr suggested for the Whump meme: "Deceit? Becoming unusually clumsy and fumbling things?"

“Hey Logan?”

“Hmm?” Logan hummed, as he turned a page of his book. He glanced up to see Virgil standing there, fidgeting.

“Have you noticed something…off about Deceit lately?”

“Are you inferring to his more frequent appearances and his sudden lack of coordination resulting into multiple breakable things shattering into pieces?”

“Yeah that,” Virgil huffed, “Y’know Roman thinks he’s breaking them on purpose.”

“While Deceit fits the type to do petty things like that, I am not entirely sure that is correct in this situation,” Logan closes his book with a thump, “and neither do you.”

Virgil exhaled, “Yeah, that’s um—you got me, Logan.”

“What is your hypothesis?” Logan asked, crossing his legs as he did so.

He didn’t answer Logan at first. Virgil plopped down on the couch next to him. His hands shoved into his pocket, his face half covered with his bangs.

“You guys…you guys don’t really know much about the others.” Virgil began.

“Virgil, regardless of what Thomas knows, we’ve had plenty of interactions with them—”

“Not in the way Deceit and I have,” Virgil interrupted, “You don’t know what’s it like to hang with them twenty four seven.”

He let that statement hang in the air.

“Are you implying they could be inflicting…physical harm on him?”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Virgil ran a hand through his hair, “People don’t become suddenly clumsy like that for no reason, Logan. Not to mention he’s sleeps on our couch more than in his own room.”

“Most things in life do have a reason for occurring,” Logan agreed but his gaze softened, “Virgil did they ever…”

“Yeah,” Virgil said, looking away, “Look. Deceit is an asshole and I’ll never forgive him for what he did to Patton and a fuckton of other things but he doesn’t deserve that.”

“No one deserves to be treated in that way, _including_ you,” Logan said, knowing full well how Virgil’s mind operated, “One direct way of testing that hypothesis, would be to ask him—which, admittedly is difficult in more ways than one. It is a subject that for anyone would be hard to admit such things occurring. But he is also the very personification of lies and deception.”

“That’s why I came to you,” Virgil blurted out, “I figured if someone could figure something out, it’d be you.”

“I am…flattered, Virgil,” Logan said, unable to hide the pleasing grin on his face, “If we can’t ask him, there are other ways we can approach it. For example, letting know that this is a safe environment he can turn to.”

Just then, a sound akin to a cup shattering erupted from the kitchen. The two exchanged a look before going to check out the source of the noise. Deceit.

“I didn’t do it!” He screeched, jumping several feet away from the object.

Logan leaned down and touched the remains of the coffee mug. He frowned, that had been his favorite cup. He could always ask Roman to recreate it but there was always differences when Roman recreated things. Subtle differences, but Logan knew they were there regardless.

“Who did it then?” Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“Why, the—the wind of course.” Deceit responded, attempting to regain his suave image.

For a side whose entire purpose entirely revolved around deception and lies, Deceit could be incredibly bad at it at times. Sometimes this was on purpose. Deceit loved to get a rise out of others by stating ridiculous things as truth.

But in some cases, such as this, he was genuinely bad at it.

“How peculiar, considering the window isn’t open.” Logan said, unable to keep himself from not pointing out the inconsistency of Deceit’s lie. It was his job after all. As Logic, he ruled out the fallacies in things.

“I closed it after it happened. You can thank me for protecting further dishware from breaking.” Deceit said, adjusting his gloves.

Logan and Virgil exchanged a look. Everyone had nervous tics. Virgil played with his jacket’s arm zippers. Patton fidgeted. Logan adjusted either his tie or glasses, sometimes both. Roman goes on tangents. But Deceit?

Deceit adjusted his gloves.

Normally, he lied with so much confidence it was impossible to tell if truth or lies spilled from his lips. It further strengthened their hypothesis.

“Thank you.” Virgil deadpanned.

Deceit looked surprise, as if expecting more yelling and not…well. Virgil wasn’t hostile, but he wasn’t very welcoming either. But he recovered easily, slipping into a smirk.

“You’re welcome.” Deceit purred. He took his hat off and went for a bow. But halfway through, he winced and let out a hiss.

“Are you okay—”

“I am fine!” Deceit insisted.

“You let out a sound of pain—it is obvious you are not fine.”

“That’s okay,” Virgil says, “to not be fine, I mean.”

Deceit stared at them, mouth agape, before narrowing his eyes.

“I am _fine_ —there is nothing wrong with me _at all_.”

He sunk out before the two can stop him.


End file.
